Harley's birthday
by Annabella Carter
Summary: Basically I wanted to see how Harley's birthday might go. It was my birthday recently so thats why it came to me. I would love for people to review it please!


I do not own Batman or any of the characters associated with the series. Or the song "Girls just wanna have fun". This story came to me because recently it was my own birthday. Please read and review!

Harley's birthday

It was a typical night in Gotham City. Darkness dominated everything. Clouds hung low in the sky, a constant threat of rain and despair. The whine of sirens in the distance filled the air as it always did. But little did the police know that the real danger was lurking outside an abandoned warehouse.

The character standing outside the door was just that, a character. With her blonde pigtails and demented nurse's uniform and face paint Harley Quinn, formerly Harleen Quiznel, was an intimidating figure. But in Gotham she was not such a strange sight.

She stood there tapping her foot impatiently and kept looking at her wrist (despite the fact that she did not wear a watch). She sighed and moaned for another few minutes before she blurted out,

"Mister J, what are you doing in there lets go already!"

A person passing by on the sidewalk gave Harley a puzzled look. In turn Harley shook her fist at them and took a step forward. The man quickly ran away down the block.

"Mister…"

"Harley, keep it down! What's the rush? You know I like to leave a personal touch." Out of the doorway stepped the Joker, Batman's most formidable foe. In his purple suit, green hair, and forever smiling face he and Harley made quite the pair. Opposite sides of the same coin. "You better watch that mouth Harley…. One day it could get you into trouble."

Harley ran up to him and gave him a big smooch on the cheek. She then caressed it as she spoke, "I'm just so excited Mister J that I couldn't help myself. You know how I love…"

Suddenly the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" could be heard loud and clear. "Oh, sorry Mister J, just let me get that." Harley took a step away and answered her cellphone. The Joker shook his head at her and held up one finger. She had one minute or he'd leave without her, which she had no doubt he would do.

"Hello? Oh, hi Ivy, how are you? Mhhmm….yep…uh huh….no I can't sorry," as she said this she looked over at the Joker who was kicking some dirt off his shoe and giggling, "I can't cause tomorrow's MY BIRTHDAY!" She nearly shouted the last part.

The Joker then said, "Harley we really don't want to be this close to the building in… oh about ten seconds." He then began to count, "Ten….nine…eight…seven…" and took large exaggerated steps backwards into the middle of the street.

"OK Ivy I gotta go, bye-bye" Harley abruptly hung up and then skipped over to catch up with The Joker.

"You ready to go sweetheart?"

"Absolutely…. But Mister J can't we stay to see the fireworks?"

"I'm afraid not Harley," as they ran away a loud explosion could be heard over their cackles.

THE NEXT DAY

Harley strolled into the Joker's office with a big smile on her face. This was despite the fact that the office was incredibly hideous and an eye-sore. The walls were bright orange and the Joker fancied writing on them in a dark purple marker. He drew random things from pictures of innocent ducks to outlines of his sinister plans. The carpet was a bright purple and pictures of corpses with smiley faces on them were framed at random intervals along the walls. The furniture was all bright green. Harley's favourite thing about the room was the ginormous picture of herself and the Joker that hung above the desk. Yes…she had looked very good that day. Right now the man himself was seated at his desk writing upon a pad of paper.

"Hi-ya Mister J," she walked over and gave him a big smooch.

"Hello Harley"

She stood there with her smile plastered to her face gazing at him. He looked back at her with a blank stare. This continued for a few moments.

"What do you have that dumb look on your face for? Get out of here!" He picked up his pencil and continued on as he had done before.

Harley continued to stand beside him. "Harley! What did I…" when he looked back at her he say fat tears rolling down her face. Her bottom lip quivered and she seemed to have slumped down a bit.

"Oh, Harley, what's the matter? You know I've got work to do I can't play right now."

"It's….It's… not…." she struggled to get the words out as she continued to sob, "today's my….my…birthday!" She stomped her foot and the floor shook causing a picture to fall off the wall, "and you….forgot!" She put her face in her hands and sobbed without any sign of stopping.

The Joker looked very uncomfortable. Not only had he forgotten her birthday, but he was now faced with a hysterical woman. He could face a lot of things, but…. This was really crazy!

"Oh, Harley, quit that you're ruining your make-up…It doesn't…I….I never forgot your birthday."

She immediately perked up. "You didn't?" The tears had stopped and she gazed with adoring eyes at him, "Really?"

"Of course not darling, I've uh….got your present right here!" His eyes quickly did an inventory of his desk as he searched for some trinket to give her. He began to panic as he came up with nothing. Then his eyes alighted upon his note-pad.

"Ooh, what is it Mister J?"

"This!" He handed her the note-pad. On it he had drawn a picture of himself stabbing Batman. There was a pause as Harley looked at the picture. A little frown appeared on her face. But then suddenly she jumped into the Joker's lap and gave him a big kiss.

"Oh, Mister J, I love it! It's so thoughtful! I'm gonna hang it up in a place of honor! Thank you!"

"No problem Harley, no problem," relief spread across his face. Another disaster avoided.

"Now, Mister J, whadaya say we go catch us a Batman?"


End file.
